1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a personal safety and alarm system and more particularly to a personal safety and alarm system including a siren/strobe light, and a pepper spray container which are selectively removably positioned in a holder with the holder being selectively detachably secured to a stand for use on a bedside table or the like or which may be removed from the stand and placed in a person's purse or pocket. Even more particularly, the system includes a flashlight which is selectively removably secured to the stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of personal safety and alarm systems have been previously provided. For example, pepper spray containers and mace containers are frequently carried in a person's purse or pocket to ward off an attacker. In some cases, the pepper spray container or the mace container is also placed on a bedside table or the like should the person be attacked or should the person be subjected to an intruder who enters the person's residence. Audio alarms are also provided on keychains or the like to enable a person, who is moving from a vehicle to a store or vice versa, to activate the alarm if the person is subjected to an attacker.
Further, to the best of Applicant's knowledge, no one has previously provided a personal safety and alarm system wherein the components thereof may be selectively removably secured to a stand with the stand being positioned on a bedside table or the like or provide a personal safety and alarm system which can be conveniently carried as a unit in a person's pocket or purse.